· Mamihlapinatapai ·
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Bésame. Bésame, por favor , pensó Sakura mientras miraba intensa y tímidamente a Sasuke, con sus enormes y profundos pozos jade. Su mirada de nuevo se encontró con los ojos azabaches, tan imposiblemente intensos. Drabble


**Disclamer: **_Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen ha Masashi Kishimoto esta historia es sin fines comerciales solo para que pasen un agradable rato y salgan de la monotonia de sus vidas._

_El trama del ficc no me pertenece repito_ **NO ME PERTENECE**l_e pertenece ha _**Leonitta** _quien muy amablemente me permitio la adaptacion muchas gracias nena eres la mejor..._

**.:: Mamihlapinatapai ::.**

**.**

.

_**«Mamihlapinatapai:**__ Es una palabra del idioma de los indígenas yámanas de Tierra del Fuego . Describe "una mirada entre dos personas, cada una de las cuales espera que la otra comience una acción que ambos desean pero que ninguno se anima a iniciar», Wikipedia: La Enciclopedia Libre. _

.

_**«B**__ésame. Bésame, por favor», _pensó Sakura mientras miraba intensa y tímidamente a Sasuke, con sus enormes y profundos pozos de esmeraldas. Su mirada de nuevo se encontró con sus ojos azabaches, tan imposiblemente intensos.

_«Bésame… Sólo inclínate un poco y bésame…»_, suplicó Sakura en su mente, mientras seguía hipnotizada con la mirada de Sasuke. Ambos estaban tan cerca, tan clavados uno en el otro, tan anhelantes… Intentando comunicarse las palabras que gritaban sus mentes.

Sakura se mordió inconscientemente el labio inferior debido a la ansiedad que sentía, casi provocando un jadeo por parte de Sasuke, que en ese momento dirigía su mirada los carnosos y rojizos labios de Sakura. Ella se sonrojaba cada vez más y él también comenzaba a hacerlo…

_«¿Por qué rayos no me besa? Sé que ella lo desea tanto como yo… Pero yo no me atrevo a besarla, soy un maldito cobarde…»_, pensaba Sasuke mientras se relamía los labios, como si ya estuviese saboreando los pequeños labios de Sakura. Ella contuvo un jadeo y simplemente le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, casi de una manera suplicante.

Él tragó saliva audiblemente. _«Bésala, simplemente bésala. Yo soy… un maldito cobarde. No me atrevo»_Ambos seguían sin apartar la mirada uno del otro. _«Vamos, Sakura, sólo acercate un poco… ya no soporto esto. No soporto pasar lo mismo todo el tiempo…»_

Sakura inconscientemente asintió, cuando Sasuke le mandó tamibén sin proponérselo una mirada dudosa y nerviosa. Realmente lo querían. Realmente lo deseaban. Pero ninguno de los dos deseaba iniciarlo… Temían arruinar el momento con alguna torpeza.

_«¡Ya basta! Lo haré. Lo haré. Estoy harta de que esto pase cada vez que nos encontramos. Bien, bien, prepárate Sakura…»_, se dijo Sakura rápidamente en su mente, intentando conseguir una seguridad que no sabía ni siquiera donde encontrar.

Se inclinó lentamente hacia el azabache, mientras Sasuke también se decidía a tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas. Por fin podría probar los labios. Por fin terminaría con los incómodos momentos en los que quedarían solos o se encontrarían y simplemente atinarían a intercambiar nerviosas miradas.

Ambos estaban acortando la distancia. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, echando fugaces miradas a sus labios, mientras seguían acortando la distancia más y más. Las mejillas de Sakura se coloreaban más y más, las manos de Sasuke sudaban y sudaban más… Tenía el corazón a mil por hora y ambos se sentía tan terriblemente patéticos.

Sólo un poco más… Sólo un poco más…

—¡Ya regresé! —una exclamación alegre interrumpió el nervioso y torpe momento. Ambos salieron de su trance, ambos se separaron abruptamente y miraron con alteración a Hinata, que había irrumpido en la sala de estar, donde los había dejado por los últimos diez minutos. No dijeron nada, intentaron calmar sus nervios y latidos nerviosos, a la vez que se sonrojaban... A la vez que se sentían de nuevo tan torpes.

Interrumpió lo que había estado a punto de pasar. Acabó con la decisión que ambos habían sentido… Y ambos se miraron una vez más, apartando la vista en instantes avergonzados, preguntándose a la vez… por cuánto más seguirían soportando estos tensos momentos.

Cuando podrían probar los labios del otro...


End file.
